


Небо в отражении асфальтовых луж

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Люди тянулись к драконам, даже если не знали, что они на самом деле существуют...
Kudos: 1





	Небо в отражении асфальтовых луж

***

Сначала Кёнсу начинает видеть знаки…

Первый раз это происходит, когда Кёнсу возвращается домой с материалом для новой модели и ищет в кармане ключ. Знак вспыхивает рядом с дверью, сначала белым, потом расходится по кругу фиолетовыми узорами, закрученными то ли словно древние письма, то ли стилизованные облака. А потом остается тёмной, почти фиолетовой печатью на старых кирпичах.

Кёнсу пытается запомнить линии рисунка, потом вспоминает, что у него с собой есть блокнот для набросков моделей, но не успевает его достать, как дверь открывается, и мимо проходит парень, снимающий, кажется, комнату в квартире напротив, кивает в приветствии головой. Кёнсу не помнит его имя, да они и не знакомились толком, но встреч у дома и в пустом ранними утрами страбаксе два раза в неделю хватило, чтобы узнавать друг друга в толпе. На следующий уровень никто из них переходить очевидно не собирался.

Дверь закрывается, и Кёнсу даже не нужно сразу смотреть на стену, чтобы проверить: знака там больше нет.

Второй раз через пару дней – это ярко оранжевый, словно раскаленное железо, треугольник на ручке двери. Он появляется так быстро, что Кёнсу не успевает отдернуть руку, и уже готовится почувствовать на ладони боль от ожога… но не чувствует ничего. Этот знак пропадает еще быстрее первого.

Вечером Кёнсу долго смотрит на контакт “Старший брат” в телефоне. Он заранее знает, что Сёнсу скажет на знаки: время пришло, жди. Или снова расскажет очередную историю про драконов.

Их мир – всего лишь параллельная прямая. Кривая, если быть совсем точным, но никогда не пересекающаяся с другим. Миром драконов. Их разделяет плотная стена, надёжная, не позволяющая двум мирам даже случайно смешиваться. Но иногда драконам становится в своём мире скучно. Или тесно. Или одиноко, а в стене случается маленький разлом. Тогда и появляются знаки, а дракон, словно магнитом, вытягивается в мир людей. Притягивается к “своему” человеку, даже если сам человек об этом никогда не просил. Так было двадцать тысяч лет назад, так случается до сих пор. Сёнсу никогда не уточнял, откуда берут начало эти истории, откуда сам он их взял, а может выдумал, но сколько Кёнсу себя помнил – брат всегда бредил драконами и связью их с людьми. Такие родственные души в астральных масштабах. Как любой разумный ребёнок, Кёнсу не очень верил в эти сказки, но Сёнсу умел увлекать. И к пятнадцати годам Кёнсу бредил драконами вместе с братом, разными итогами, но с одинаковой увлеченностью.

Спустя десять лет Сёнсу искал своего древнего дракона где-то в степях Монголии, а Кёнсу конструировал и продавал заинтересованным людям летающие модели. Тоже драконов.

Когда они созванивались последний раз, Сёнсу обещал ему прислать новые неопознанные кости и предупреждал, что будет не в сети какое-то время. “Какое-то время” обычно – пара недель, и оно еще не прошло.

Кёнсу закрывает контакт и вместо брата звонит заказчику. Тот уточняет детали по новой рабочей модели и скидывает поправки в чат. Кёнсу переносит их на бумагу и сравнивает с предыдущим чертежом: с поправками дракон получится более красивым, даже немного вычурным, но аэродинамика сильно пострадает. Кёнсу предупреждает об этом заказчика, но получает в ответ почти привычное: “Не важно, хочу так, оставляй”.

Желание клиента – закон, Кёнсу с ними никогда не спорит, даже если модель потом никогда не взлетит. Только берет расписку об отказе от ответственности. А на практичных и лёгких, пусть не таких как для продажи моделях, отрывается в перерывах, когда совсем нет заказов, чтобы не растерять навык и просто для души. Моделирование драконов для Кёнсу не столько работа, сколько хобби, но пока оно приносит и вполне ощутимые деньги, Кёнсу не собирается, как работу, его бросать, хотя Сёнсу не раз предлагал отправиться с ним в экспедицию вместе. Монголия, Китай, Вьетнам, Японские острова – в их общем большом шкафу целый ящик открыток, и не меньше трёх ящиков – костей, есть даже с черепами, в основном – лошадиные, но также и множество неопознанных, хотя и мало похожие на те, что Сёнсу на самом деле ищет.

А Кёнсу никогда не искал, сказки, даже любимые, должны оставаться сказками, но кто же мог знать, что дракон сам его найдет, и не где-то в степях и пустынях, а в многолюдных и неприветливых железных джунглях Южной Кореи.

Глаз на рисунке дракона на рабочем ватмане вспыхивает красным, по кругу, и растворяется на дне вертикального зрачка. Кёнсу откладывает карандаш и протирает глаза. Может это не знаки вовсе, а банальная усталость: заказ был сложным, объемным и срочным, Кёнсу не помнит, когда последний раз спал дольше, чем четыре часа.

***

В метро тесно и шумно, не смотря на поздний вечер.

Кёнсу прислоняется лбом к поверхности стекла, прибавляя громкость в наушниках. Это его любимый певец, любимая музыка, но сегодня они совсем не расслабляют.

Кёнсу ждёт.

Сам не знает, чего точно, и как это должно случится, но ожидание упрямо зудит под кожей и не дает совсем расслабиться. Как вдохновение на новую модель, только совсем иначе. Хочется расчесать это и вытащить, и Кёнсу почти машинально тянет руку… а потом замечает направленный на него взгляд.

Сюрреалистичный хотя бы потому, что в отражении стекла. Но не только это, почти сразу Кёнсу понимает, что такого взгляда не бывает у людей. И радужки, цвет которой рваными волнами расползается от черного, пусть и не вертикального зрачка, разной для обоих глаз.

Кёнсу моргает и щипает себя за руку, ожидая, что видение исчезнет как и знаки раньше. Но когда он открывает глаза, взгляд в отражении стекла не исчезает, и становится чуть любопытней, а потом смещается чуть в сторону, словно дракон с интересом наклоняет голову.

Дракон.

Тот самый, из сказок брата. В которые Кёнсу когда-то давно даже верил, но всё равно никогда – до конца.

Параллельные миры, стены в трещинах, как трещины на стекле, когда Кёнсу тянет к нему руку. Но не успевает встретить пальцами холодную поверхность, как двери разъезжаются, впуская новый поток людей.

И где-то видимо в нём дракон и теряется: Кёнсу больше не видит его взгляд, когда вагон трогается дальше. И понимает, что ищет, оборачивается, но за спиной – обычные сонные люди. И только слышит лёгкий смешок рядом, внезапно узнавая всё того же парня-соседа. Тот смотрит на Кёнсу и снова улыбается:

– Кого-то потерял?

– Нет, – говорит Кёнсу и понимает, что это их первый разговор за всё время “знакомства”. Голос у парня низкий, скрипучий, словно несмазанная дверь, но не сказать, что неприятный. Кёнсу хочет добавить что-нибудь еще, но парень словно удовлетворяется ответом и больше ничего не спрашивает.

Кёнсу ловит себя на том, что смотрит на него еще несколько раз до конца дороги, получая в ответ странно-понимающую улыбку. Немного квадратную из-за формы рта, если внимательно присмотреться.

До дома они идут по разным сторонам дороги, но словно вместе, и не сговариваясь кивают в прощании друг другу расходясь по своим квартирам.

Кёнсу думает, что надо уже при случае просить его имя.

Почти в двенадцать ночи он пишет Сёнсу, надеясь, что тот прочитает сразу, как только сможет выйти в сеть.

“Я видел дракона…”

***

За пару дней Кёнсу видит дракона еще три раза.

Никогда – целиком или напрямую, чаще силуэт или только взгляд.

Еще пару раз только чувствует, дракон словно идёт следом, прячась в тенях и не решаясь подойти. До самой заброшенной стройки идёт, а потом останавливается, ждёт, делает шаг в сторону. Кёнсу не уверен, хочет ли дракон, чтобы он пошёл за ним, но когда поворачивается и направляется в его сторону, дракон словно растворяется в воздухе.

А после снова прячется в тенях, и смотрит оттуда своими особыми сверкающими глазами.

Кёнсу не знает, как его выманить, или как наладить контакт, советы Сёнсу сейчас бы очень не помешали, но брат так пока и не перезванивал, а больше Кёнсу не знает у кого спросить, разве что...

В историях про драконов есть не только драконы. Есть ещё те, кто за ними присматривает. Ходящие по обоим мирам, но не принадлежащие ни одному из них. Помогающие дракону приспособиться на новом месте, но ограничивающие драконов в случае опасности, исходящей от них. Заинтересованные, но беспристрастные.

Сёнсу называл их “заклинателями”. И там где появлялся дракон, один из заклинателей также должен был появиться. Пусть более сливающийся с людьми, чтобы так просто его заметить, но всё равно не самый обычный. И вот если его найти, Кёнсу мог бы попросить совет.

Окей, гугл, что делать, если ваш дракон не хочет идти на контакт.

Вечером Кёнсу рисует крыло модели для нового проекта и пытается не представлять, где бы мог настоящий дракон летать среди многоэтажек, проводов, неоновых огней и никогда не спящего полностью города…

***

– Где он? Когда ты последний раз его видел?

Кёнсу не сразу понимает, что происходит, когда его впечатывают спиной в стену и зло почти кричат над ухом.

Кёнсу не видел дракона два дня.

Сёнсу не звонил, зато парень-сосед стал встречаться ему гораздо чаще.

Кёнсу смотрит на лицо перед собой, на квадратную уже не улыбку, а почти оскал, и понимает, что связь можно было установить гораздо раньше. Конечно. Как он сразу не догадался. Но проверить всё же надо, поэтому:

– Кто?

Кёнсу не боится. Заклинатель не сделает ему ничего, Кёнсу – тот, кто примагнитил дракона в мир людей, а дракон – всё ещё заклинателя ответственность. И если заклинатель его потерял… Кёнсу тут не причем.

Кёнсу сам хочет в это верить. И не думать, что дракон, возможно, его в последний раз напугался, когда Кёнсу протянул к нему руку и почти схватил в неё объёмную тень.

Парень – скорее всего даже и не сосед на самом деле – не отвечает, только бьёт со всей силы по стене кулаком, сильно, не боясь сбить костяшки.

Потом вдруг словно пламя в нём затухает, он отпускает Кёнсу, отходит в сторону, поправляя воротник на шее, как будто он его душит.

– Извини. Я не должен был на тебя срываться.

У Кёнсу в голове вопросы, много вопросов, самый главный: уместно ли сейчас позвать заклинателя на чай, и обсудить, как они оба потеряли дракона.

Кёнсу спрашивает:

– Он вернётся?

– Я не знаю. Он… Он у меня первый. Понимаешь, ждать столько времени и так облажаться?

Кёнсу понимает. Не знает, что со всем этим делать, но понимает очень хорошо.

– Он был на стройке. Последний раз, когда я его видел.

Стройка была стройкой кажется с самого детства Кёнсу. Её покупали, продавали, покупали снова, потом не сходились какие-то бумаги, потом достраивали пару этажей и снова забрасывали. Последним слухом пару лет назад ходило, что на стройке пропадали люди. Но доказательств не было, строение перекупили в очередной раз, но даже не закрыли толком, и с ранней весны по позднюю осень на стройке играли подростки, пока их не успевали поймать, и влюбленные в странную романтику парочки.

Всё ещё слишком людно для одного дракона.

– Я поищу его. Ты можешь не ходить.

Кёнсу не собирался, но только после этих слов думает, что мог бы. Это и его дракон тоже. Но заклинатель уходит раньше, чем Кёнсу успевает хоть что-то сказать.

Уже дома Кёнсу понимает, что снова не спросил его имя. Да и есть ли оно вообще.

И сможет ли заклинатель найти…

Чтобы отвлечься, Кёнсу начинает новую, совсем небольшую модель в этот раз морского змея, для себя как пример построения, на полку к остальной коллекции, и может когда-то для продажи.

Люди тянутся к драконам, даже не зная, что они на самом деле существуют.

А дракон притянулся к человеку, но не совсем.

Засыпая, Кёнсу не хочет думать, что заранее всё испортил.

***

Кёнсу спит без сновидений и достаточно крепко, но какое-то тревожное чувство резко выдергивает его из сна за несколько часов до будильника.

В доме не тихо.

Не тем, уже ставшим привычно-фоновым шумом улицы из приоткрытого окна, а чем-то ближе, будто в самой квартире или за самым порогом. Кёнсу не включает свет и прислушивается, пытаясь понять, откуда исходит звук. Сначала Кёнсу кажется, что кто-то стучит в дверь, тихо, но очень настойчиво. Потом стук пропадает.

Кёнсу закрывает глаза и решает еще ненадолго заснуть, всё равно ни один нормальный человек не будет ломиться в чужую квартиру посреди ночи, а с ненормальными можно разобраться утром.

Стоит мысли только оформится в голове, как Кёнсу просыпается окончательно и садится на кровать: не человек. Не человек ломиться станет.

Кёнсу берёт телефон и, так и не включив свет, подсвечивает им выходит в коридор... едва не роняя телефон на пол.

Кёнсу точно помнит, что запирал дверь вечером, и открыть её можно только изнутри квартиры или с ключами. Но темный, широкий для одного человека, силуэт у двери доказывает, что можно попасть внутрь иначе.

– Только не кричи, – говорит заклинатель даже не шёпотом, но достаточно тихо, – у тебя было открыто.

– Не было.

– Значит не было, – пожимает плечом заклинатель, будто так и надо. Будто это в нормально, проникать ночью в чужие квартиры, таща через весь город и лестницу до нужного этажа свою ношу. И Кёнсу даже уточнять не нужно: и так понятно, зачем – и главное с чем – заклинатель к нему пришёл.

– С ним всё хорошо?

– Наверное. – Кёнсу включает верхний свет и смотрит на заклинателя… и впервые так близко и открыто – на дракона. Он обвисает на плече заклинателям поломанной куклой, придерживаемый одной рукой. В пыльной, будто собравшей всю известь и краску со стройки, одежде. – Наверное, не очень хорошо, – уточняет заклинатель, – Я думаю, он пытался летать.

– Не получилось?

– Не получилось.

Кёнсу кивает заклинателю на комнату с диваном – обувь можешь не снимать – и идёт в ванную. Наливает в небольшую ванночку почти горячую воду и захватывает все чистые полотенца с полки.

И совсем не ожидает, что заклинатель успеет за эти пару минут дракона полностью раздеть, и сейчас ищет что-то, проверяет, пальцами прощупывая всю кожу.

Кёнсу ставит ванночку на пол и отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть. Он не может сказать себе “Да, ладно дракон – это же как кошки. Или как дети”. Ни на детей и ни на кошек дракон не похож совершенно, а вот на обычного взрослого человека – очень. Кёнсу не успевает заметить, есть ли существенные внешние отличия вроде гребней или чешуи, как заклинатель доходит руками до живота дракона, и это неожиданно смущает.

Кёнсу быстро опускает взгляд, и отворачивается, собираясь найти и собрать снятую с дракона одежду, чтобы отправить в стирку, надеясь, что способность не краснеть в неловких ситуациях его и сейчас не оставила. Заклинатель словно не замечает, или делает вид, что не замечает.

Когда Кёнсу возвращается, дракон укрыт чёрным плащом заклинателя почти полностью, и Кёнсу мысленно говорит ему “спасибо”, протягивая захваченное из спальни дополнительное одеяло. Вода в ванночке мутная, и полотенца сырые и в разводах, но не настолько грязных, как Кёнсу ожидал.

Заклинатель сидит прямо на полу рядом с драконом и держит два пальца на его запястье, словно проверяя пульс.

– Нужна кровь, – говорит он чуть позже и смотрит прямо на Кёнсу.

Кёнсу понимает не сразу.

– Моя?

– Моя не подойдёт.

Внутри Кёнсу словно отпускает какую-то пружину, и вдруг становится так весело, что он едва ловит на языке почти сорвавшееся: “Он что, вампир?”

Вампиров не существует, думает Кёнсу на кухне, пока проверяет, какой из ножей в любимой коллекции лучше подойдёт, чтобы разрезать кожу.

Вампиров не существует, зато драконы-кровопийцы из другого мира – видимо да.

– Это ритуал, не пища, – говорит заклинатель, когда Кёнсу протягивает ему нож. – Я не читаю твои мысли, но ты громко думаешь, – продолжает он следом.

– Тогда почему не подойдет твоя?

Заклинатель быстро разрезает кожу на обратной стороне ладони, сразу за лезвием тянется полоса, синяя, как насыщенное летним солнцем небо. И тут же словно кто-то захлопывает обратно створки раковины-устрицы, соединяя края раны изнутри.

Заклинатель прикусывает губу, будто злится на что-то, просто и так совсем по-человечески.

– Я только стражник и наблюдатель, и первое время помощник, но я не участвую в его судьбе.

Почему-то Кёнсу кажется, что заклинатель хотел бы участвовать. Он протягивает руку, и подставляет её под нож.

– А я – да?

– Они приходят не к каждому. Он выбрал тебя.

– Почему они приходят?

Кровь капает дракону на грудь, заклинатель размазывает её пальцем, чертя символы, похожие на первый знак, который видел Кёнсу. Они не вспыхивают никаким цветом, но словно просачиваются равномерно под кожу, становясь нательным рисунком.

– Им становится одиноко, – отвечает заклинатель, когда Кёнсу уже не ожидает ответ и крепит себе на запястье фиксирующий бинт, – или скучно.

Если Кёнсу чуть повернёт голову, он может увидеть, как заклинатель снова усмехается. На мгновение кажется, что глаза его бликуют всё тем же синим, похожим на его кровь. И Кёнсу уже не уверен, к кому относится последний ответ.

Он забирает с пола ванночку и полотенца, и уже почти уйдя вспоминает, что забыл задать еще один вопрос:

– Что ещё, кроме открывания запертых дверей, незаметной жизни рядом и выпускания крови ты умеешь?

Кёнсу не уточняет “Мне нужно знать, если ты останешься. Если собираешься помогать мне с драконом”, надеясь, что заклинатель и так это поймёт и услышит.

– Ничего, что может навредить.

– Ему?

– Ему, – соглашается заклинатель, поправляя на драконе одеяло, – Ему и тебе.

Это не помогает понять Кёнсу, что они будут делать дальше, и даже не является ответом на первоначальный вопрос… но Кёнсу засыпает за час до будильника, потом выключает его и спит дальше, не чувствуя и не опасаясь, что больше он не один в квартире.

***

На столе, рядом с ватманом с набросками скелета новой модели – лепесток. Синий, и словно слепленный из полимерной глины.

– Так выглядит моя кровь, если в вашем мире её выпустить. Можешь оставить на память.

Заклинатель всё ещё не принадлежит ни одному из двух миров.

Он остаётся в квартире Кёнсу, почти никогда не отходя от дракона.

Ест рядом с диваном.

Спит рядом с ним.

Доказывает Кёнсу, что в данном состоянии дракону не нужна еда.

Иногда, устроившись головой на подушке, смотрит фильмы.

Наблюдает как Кёнсу, перенёсший рабочий стол на время в эту же комнату, рисует и моделирует новый заказ.

Спорит и бывает отличным собеседником, рассказывая, что закон сохранения массы при обращении не действует в мире драконов, когда однажды Кёнсу замечает, что их дракон слишком худой.

– Хочешь сделать его живой моделью для своей работы?

Кёнсу задумывается. Пару раз у него действительно возникала такая мысль. Он даже зарисовывал его черты лица, пытаясь схематически представить, как оно становится мордой. Или узоры на одежде, чистой сейчас, и очень не земной, единственной детали, которая заметно отличает дракона от людей.

– Просто не могу представить, как он летает с такой формой.

– Не недооценивай его, в истинном облике он не напрягаясь может переломить тебе спину.

– Ты уже видел?

– Что?

– Его истинную форму?

Еще заклинатель всё еще очевидно злиться на себя, что почти потерял своего первого дракона.

Вечером Кёнсу поправляет на заклинателе плед, когда тот засыпает сидя, головой упираясь в диван рядом с рукой дракона.

А через неделю замечает за собой, что уже рисует их обоих…

***

– Не бойся…

У дракона волосы чуть вьются по по обе стороны лица, и яркая разноцветная радужка в открытых, внимательно смотрящих, почти немигающих глазах, почти полностью скрывает чернильные зрачки. Совсем не вертикальные.

– Он пока не понимает язык.

– А будет?

– Драконы быстро учатся. Иначе они не смогли бы так долго здесь жить.

Заклинатель осторожно протягивает руку, проводя пальцем по обратной стороне запястья дракона, и что-то видимо ему говорит. Дракон переводит на него взгляд, всё такой же внимательный, но по-прежнему словно не понимая обоих. Хотя очевидно доверяет заклинателю больше, чувствуя в нём немного родную и для своего мира кровь.

Кёнсу решает отступить.

Сёнсу сказал недавно, наконец-то выйдя на связь, не спешить и дать дракону время освоиться. И обязательно потом прислать ему в чат подробный рассказ.

– Что он ест? Или лучше: что ему нельзя?

– Ничего, кроме того, что бы ты не хотел предложить любому своему другу. Он сейчас не отличается от человека.

– Хорошо, – соглашается Кёнсу, решая, что нужные – такие, что именно другу и близкому дать попробовать – ингредиенты для еды как раз найдуться на кухне, – ты поможешь ему одеться?

***

Дракон осваивается.

Еще не говорит, только внимательно всё изучает. Берёт книги, вещи, трогает, смотрит, когда совсем не понимает – протягивает заклинателю разъяснить.

Они вдвоём продолжают общаться на своём невидимом языке, и Кёнсу совсем не хочет признаваться себе, что он немного, но ревнует.

Хуже – что он совсем не понимает: кого?

Кёнсу переносит ватманы с чертежами обратно в свою комнату, доделывает заказ, и решает пока не брать новый, ставя “временный долгосрочный отдых” на сайте для любителей летающих моделей.

Чаще запирается в своей комнате для общения с Сёнсу, но так и не решается даже ему озвучить свои опасения.

Что будет, когда заклинатель выполнит свою работу по адаптации дракона в этом мире, и уйдёт, раз в несколько лет вспоминая о своём подопечном?

Что будет, если Кёнсу так и не сможет найти с драконом общий язык?

Что будет, если они уйдут вдвоём?

***

– Он хочет летать. Если не отпустишь, он сбежит, и покалечится снова.

– Не вижу в твоём предложении выбора: если отпущу, разве будет не то же самое?

Дракон стоит у окна и смотрит на улицу. Часами. Уже не первый день.

– Ему надо обернуться. Поддерживать форму. Поддерживать магию, или как там это у вас называют.

Заклинатель вытаскивает палочками всё мясо из ланч-бокса, и запихивает в рот. Дополняет помидоркой черри, Кёнсу ждёт, когда он прожуёт всё, потом снова спрашивает:

– Значит есть еще вариант, кроме просто отпустить?

– Ещё – ты ему помогаешь. Следишь, что всё пройдёт хорошо. На нём – твоя кровь, это тоже влияет.

Кёнсу вспоминает, что узоры с груди дракона так и не сошли.

Не то, чтобы он специально хотел это видеть, но помочь разобраться с ванной – а дракон оказался большим любителем воды – приходилось иногда не только заклинателю. Хотя у заклинателя это, конечно, получалось лучше.

– Он мне не доверяет.

– Доверяет, но ты не хочешь это признавать. Он даже не пытался укусить тебя ни разу.

На плече заклинателя – ровный след зубов. Кёнсу не спрашивал, и не уверен, что хочет знать, как это получилось.

Кёнсу дракон себя не позволяет даже трогать, легко и всегда уходя от протянутой руки. “Всегда” – первое время, а позже Кёнсу перестал пытаться.

Возможно, он действительно совсем ничего не понимает в драконьем доверии.

***

Они пробираются на стройку незадолго до восхода солнца.

Уже светло, но нет шансов никого нежелательного в свидетели полёта дракона встретить, хотя Кёнсу уже выяснил, что если то пожелает, то будет невидимым для остальных людей.

Заклинатель уводит дракона на край недостроенной крыши и помогает подготовиться, снова общаясь на их невидимом языке линий по коже, некоторые жесты из которого Кёнсу иногда уже начинает понимать.

Он смотрит вниз: балки, выпирающие плиты, железные прутья – не так, чтобы много дать размаха крыльям, но заклинатель уверен, что дракон справится, и Кёнсу передаётся его уверенность.

Заклинатель заканчивает что-то дракону объяснять и возвращается к Кёнсу.

Дракон остаётся на краю крыши, раскинув руки, и длинные края его рукавов, словно паруса на лодке, трепещут на ветру.

– Он не будет раздеваться?

Заклинатель наклоняет голову, чуть прищуривается, смотря так, будто знает особый о Кёнсу секрет.:

– Нет, одежда – часть его мира, и тоже трансформируется, – делает паузу, а после усмехается своей немного квадратной улыбкой, – Но ты можешь попросить его раздеться в другое время. Если хочешь посмотреть.

Кёнсу не успевает ответить, что не хочет, и вообще об этом не думает, но тут дракон подпрыгивает на месте, отталкиваясь от крыши обеими ногами – вверх и чуть вперед – и ныряет вниз.

Кёнсу едва не бежит за ним следом, но чувствует пальцы заклинателя на своей руке.

– Всё будет хорошо. Жди и смотри.

Минуту ничего не происходит, и только кожу едва покалывает под прикосновением заклинателя, не статичным, словно рисующим едва заметные символы, как раз над раной, оставшейся с их первой с драконом настоящей встречи.

А потом лучи восходящего солнца разрезают далёкий горизонт, рассеиваясь бликами и подсвечивая со всех сторон изумрудную чешую.

Дракон большой.

Не такой огромный, как их рисуют древние фрески и современные картинки, но достаточно, чтобы сказать, что да: переломит, и не только спину, но и пару балок, торчащих из стен, а может и саму стену.

Дракон красивый.

Он ныряет, подсвеченный лучами, скользит между заброшенных лесов и чёрных дыр этажей, он поднимается вверх, совсем высоко над стройкой и снова опускается, поворачивая к ним широкую морду.

Он совсем не похож на модели Кёнсу и точно никогда не подойдёт для примера.

Кёнсу чувствует, как заклинатель убирает от его запястья свою руку и подталкивает его вперед.

Кёнсу делает шаг. Потом еще. Потом два, четыре, шесть…

Дракон замирает, не улетает и не двигается.

Кёнсу останавливается в метре от края крыши.

Он не знает что делать дальше.

Он никогда до конца не верил в сказки, и точно не планировал приручать настоящего дракона.

– Дай ему руку, – шепчет заклинатель, достаточно громко, чтобы Кёнсу его услышал.

Но Кёнсу не успевает даже разжать ладонь.

Дракон вдруг наклоняется и двигает вперед голову, а потом, словно домашняя кошка, тычется краем носа Кёнсу где-то между шеей и плечом. Если измерить, то весь его нос как раз получится с Кёнсу шириной.

Кёнсу поднимает, наконец, руку и гладит дракона по мягкой чешуе.

– Я же сказал тебе. Я говорил! – продолжает шептать заклинатель настолько громко, что даже дракон его слышит.

Слышит и закрывает на мгновение свои невероятные сверкающие глаза, словно соглашаясь.

Кёнсу оборачивается к заклинателю, кивая в подтверждении тоже, и понимает, что совсем не может может сдержать рвущуюся наружу, счастливую, пусть даже немного глупую улыбку.

Но кто, кроме дракона и заклинателя, его сейчас видит.

А потом солнце освещает крышу почти полностью, дракон отходит назад, цепляясь когтями за край крыши, и, словно пловец с трамплина, ныряет через спину в полёте назад.

Нарушая все известные Кёнсу законы аэродинамики.

_______________________________  
Вместо Эпилога:

– Кёнсу.

Кёнсу замирает, и карандаш, соскальзывая, проводит за собой неровную линию, почти руша выверенный контур новой модели.

Слышать своё имя от заклинателя непривычно. Сейчас они больше чем знакомые, намного больше, но так и не перешли на следующий этап: заклинатель не спрашивал, а Кёнсу помнил, что заклинатель всегда будет жить на два мира, и однажды отправится искать своего следующего дракона. Рано или поздно.

Уже?

– Я скажу, а ты послушай, хорошо?

Кёнсу кивает.

– У нас не принято представляться. Не принято общаться. Не принято искать себе подобных. Вы, люди, более социальны, а мы – одиночки. Мы не учимся, не заводим друзей. Все наши знания – вшиты под кожу. Ты видел мою кровь, по вашему – это как бы самообучающийся суперкомпьютер… ты можешь даже продать её, как редкий артефакт, кхех, – заклинатель останавливает себя смешком, закрывая рот рукой, кусая в волнении большой палец и Кёнсу может физически почувствовать исходящую от него волнами неловкость.

Иногда заклинатель похож на человека даже больше, чем дракон – на дракона.

Сам дракон дремлет сейчас головой у него на коленях, и заклинатель машинально треплет его по макушке.

– Это мой первый дракон, – улыбается заклинатель, довольный и гордый, будто сам этого дракона вырастил, привёл в мир людей и научил летать между небоскрёбов, проводов, мостов и невысоких домов узких улиц каменных джунглей. Будто это не его работа, а что-то личное.

Кёнсу вдруг догадывается, что услышит дальше.

Но заклинатель молчит, и Кёнсу должен это решить, пока они случайно не разбудили дракона.

– Как тебя зовут?

И

– Я не хочу уходить.

Они говорят одновременно...


End file.
